team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wright
Once the best friend of Yangin Adam, Wright was a young man who lived in Grove Town with his friends Yangin, Rodney, Alyssa, and Terry. In his youth Wright suffered from massive schizophrenia, but was able to control himself not to reveal it to his friends. Despite his disability, Wright was a very intelligent youth, him and Yangin were consider the smartest kids in the whole country. Spending so much time around Yangin, Wright developed a crush on him and ask him out. Unfortunately, Yangin rejected him, since Yangin wasn't gay, this enraged Wright, on top of that their friend Rodney started suffering mental problems and became a serial killer and killed Terry, Wright's Step brother. This made Wright's schizophrenia take over him as he believed everyone was his enemy, in his anger he killed his parents and Yangin's. Still feeling love for Yangin, Wright spared Yangin and instead left him a letter challenging Yangin to pursue him and defeat him one day. The rest of Wright's past is still shrouded in mystery. Personality As a child, Wright was very intelligent and well mannered towards others. He did have a few anger problems due to his schizophrenia. Wright also befriended Yangin and saw him as a close friend and grew homosexual feelings for him. Now grown up, Wright is very cold and calculating, he is able to out smart many opponents, even being able to outsmart Nail, who is a mysterious entity. Despite the one time with Yangin as a child, Wright does not spare anyone when in combat or on a mission. Wright also is very narcissistic and loves to prove his superior intelligence to Yangin. Strengths and Weaknesses Being a genius Wright is known for creating many inventions and gadgets, these include his famous jet pack with twin lazers, hovering auto turrets, power gloves, jet boots, mines, trackers, rocket launchers, anti-grav boots, cloaking devices, teleportation, time travel, and inhibitor rings to name a few. His famous weapon is his anti-reality pen, with the help of Nail, the pen allows whatever Wright draws on paper to come to life, technically making Wright's Arsenal unlimited. Despite knowing a few martial arts moves, Wright has no skills in one on one hand to hand combat, unlike Yangin. Also without his inventions Wright has no super abilities and is just a normal mobian. He also likes to talk big game when he gets cocky and likes to play mind games. Likes and Dislikes Wright loves to gloat about his superior intelligence believing himself to be the smartest mobian in the universe. Despite all the bitter years, Wright still has a soft Yangin is not happy to see wright.png Yangin wright terry ideas.png spot for Yangin and still has a crush on him. Wright hates being upstaged by Yangin, it is probably the biggest thing he hates. Wright also just doesn't like being outsmarted in general or mocked for his homosexuality. Wright's Microchips On one fateful night Wright attacked the Misfits base and pursued Yangin, not afraid to back down and waiting for this moment, Yangin and Wright used their full arsenals to fight each other. In the end they took their battle to the sky and Yangin accidentally shot Wright's jet pack making him crash to the ground and die on impact. Unmasking his old friend, Yangin was shocked to find it wasn't Wright, instead some random mobian. After examining the body Yangin found a tiny microchip on the mobian's neck. Inside of it was data of Wright's dna, the chip was programmed to make the victim the host for Wright's personality and being. Also, once Wright took control of said host he would learn all their skills and memories and the data would be transferred to the other microchips. Yangin eventually tracked down that Wright made multiple chips and put them on multiple hosts, once one chip was destroyed another would activate and Wright would take over from there. The misfits have encountered these chips multiple times, even finding the chip stuck to some of the friends such as Achos, Sherman, and even fellow misfit Tex. Luckily, the misfits were able to remove the chips without killing the host, others aren't so lucky. Wright has even stuck some on other criminals such as Roi, Remag, PattyWhack, and even Fluxroot. Criminals owning these chips, led Yangin to believe Wright was thrown in zone jail at some point. Pursuing the original Wright's location, Yangin eventually discovered Wright suffered the same fate Yangin did; Wright was sent to "The Keep" for stealing government information, but unlike Yangin who escaped: Wright died in The Keep during a prison riot. Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Scientist